survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 19 Część 2 - Live Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Eviction_Night_6.png Aaron, Cornel albo Sebastian. Kto z nich opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? Dowiemy się już za chwilę, ponieważ oczywiście trzeba sie dowiedzieć CZY DAN KOCHA TSUNAMI? 500px 500px 500px Dan wysłuchał, co Tsunami ma mu do powiedzenia. Spodziewał się takiego rozwoju sytuacji, bo między nimi nie układało się ostatnio najlepiej. Mężczyzna mówi, że rozumie te sytuację i trochę mu przykro, bo już kolejne rozstanie w jego życiu, ale jakoś przez to przejdzie. Utrzymuje, że propozycja wymiany filmików z datezona jest nadal aktualna. 100px Cholera wiedzialem, że to się tak skończy. Jeszcze długa drogą przede mną żeby móc robić na kobietach dobre wrażenie po całym tym pobycie w więzieniu. Danowi jest przykro z powodu zakończenia bliższej relacji z Tsunami. Idzie do Felicii i mówi jej o tym, że Tsunami wzięła go na rozmowę i zakończyła z nim związek. Mężczyzna jest niepocieszony i pyta Felicie, czy wie coś o przyczynach tej sytuacji. Opiera głowę o ramię Felicii i zaczyna chlipać. 100px Tsunami chyba szuka sponsora i bawidamka. Cóż, nie będę jej poświęcał całej swojej uwagi, kiedy jesteśmy w grze. Mogłoby to być trochę podejrzane. Dan jest pod wrażeniem osoby Tilly. Uważa, że jest bardzo ciekawa i ma to samo poczucie humoru co jego ex. Mężczyzna dzieli się tym spostrzeżeniem w formie żartu i pyta Tilly, czy ma na ciele jakiś tatuaż. Jest pełen nadziei, że znalazł nowa bratnią duszę. 100px Nigdy tego nikomu nie pokazywałam, nie wypada w końcu w moim wieku. Ale kiedyś byłam szaloną nastolatką. Robiłam co mi się żywnie podobało, mama miała mnie momentami dosyć. Raz zabrała mi kolorowe długopisy bym przestała nimi sobie rysować po skórze. To wieczorem zmyłam się przez okno i zrobiłam sobie prawdziwy tatuaż. Pytanie Dana zbiło Tilly lekko z tropu. Rozejrzała się dookoła. 100px No cóż. To bardzo kontrowersyjne dzieło. Ale wtedy jeszcze byłam głupia, myślałam, że jak wciągałam cukier nosem to byłam hardkorową narkomanką... Wypraszam sobie jednak takich oskarżeń jak już jestem dorosła. Tilly podnosi bluzkę i ukazuje tatuaż na żebrach. Przedstawia on serduszko, w którym odbija się czaszka. Obok serduszka siedzi uśmiechnięty aniołek z rogami i czarcim ogonem. Nieco zawstydzona opowiada Danowi historię tego tatuażu 100px Nigdy, nigdy nie oceniam człowieka po wyglądzie. No chyba, że chcę kogoś dopasować wyglądem do kogoś innego. Ale tak po prostu nie wolno. Wiem, bo nauczyła mnie tego praca. Jest tylu ludzi z różnych środowisk i nikt nie jest taki sam. Dan podziwia tatuaż Tilly. Mówi, że podobne serduszko było na okładce płyty Avril Lavigne i stwierdza, że fajnie poznać kogoś, kto jest jej wielkim fanem... Dan zamienia się w słuch i dowiaduje się o prawdziwej historii tatuażu. Obiecuję, że pokaże potem Tilly swój tatuaż, który również nie jest widoczny na pierwszy rzut oka. Kobieta jest wdzięczna za takie głębokie zainteresowanie jej tatuażem i jego historią. Mówi Danowi, że jest naprawdę dobrym chłopakiem i że będzie z niecierpliwością czekała na moment, w którym postanowi pokazać jej swoją dziarę. Dan puszcza oczko i idzie się myć. 100px Tilly jest urocza. Jest jak połączenie mojej matki chrzestnej i mojej ex. No i mamy tatuaże, czuję wspólna krew. Ciekawe czy już wie, że byłem w więzieniu... Plik:Eviction-night.gif Jeżeli mam być szczera to... Dan kocha Tsunami, ale kogo to obchodzi... Czas się dowiedzieć kto odpadnie z domu Wielkiego Brata... Plik:Eviction_Night_6.png 100px AARON 100px CORNEL 100px SEBASTIAN Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Dzisiaj widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z największą liczbą głosów a zarazem szóstego wyeliminowanego... 100px Cornel Cornel, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. *uczestnicy są zaskoczeni werdyktem* Plik:Eviction-night.gif Zaraz po przerwie domownicy dowiedzą się, że w tym tygodniu nikt nie zostanie Głową Domu... Plik:Eviction_Night_6.png Jak zapewne wiecie Brad, Rupert i Tilly otworzyli Puszkę Pandory. I dzisiaj ponownie czekają was konsekwencje. W poprzednim tygodniu to oni trzymali władzę, a dzisiaj sami musicie zapracować na bezpieczeństwo, ponieważ wszyscy jesteście nominowani. Plik:Konkurencja_-1.png Pod koniec tygodnia tylko cztery osoby będą nominowane do eksmisji. Życzę wam powodzenia! ''' https://www.proprofs.com/games/puzzle/sliding/bb-hetman-konkurencja-1-3/ TERMIN ZADANIA: '''23:00 700px Dzisiaj Addie Chen Moonves została odsunięta od prowadzenia, a mieszkańcy musieli doskonale opanować posuwanie - gdzie Cornel, gdy go potrzeba? Plik:Mećka_Willis_is_Back.png 12 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DIAMOND! 100px NIE WYSŁAŁA ZADANIA 11 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... FELIX! 100px NIE WYSŁAŁ ZADANIA 10 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... PORTIA! 100px NIE WYSŁAŁA ZADANIA 9 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... AARON! 100px NIE UKOŃCZYŁ ZADANIA 8 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SEBASTIAN! 100px NIE UKOŃCZYŁ ZADANIA 7 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... RITA! 100px 778 SEKUND 6 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... RUPERT! 100px 227 SEKUND 5 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRAD! 100px 175 SEKUND A BEZPIECZNI SĄ… 4 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... FELICIA! 100px 157 SEKUND 3 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TSUNAMI! 100px 114 SEKUND 2 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TILLY! 100px 55 SEKUND 1 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DAN! 100px 45 SEKUND W związku z czym - Dan, Tilly, Tsunami oraz Felicia zdobyli immunitet i mogą czuć się bezpieczni. Natomiast Diamond, Felix oraz Portia będą musieli dać z siebie wszystko w kolejnej konkurencji, ponieważ za to, że nie przystąpili do tego zadania każde z nich otrzymuje 50 karnych głosów podczas eksmisji. AaronSlideWynik.png|Wynik Aarona Brad.png|Wynik Brada DanSlideWyniki.png|Wynik Dana FeliciaSlideWyniki.png|Wyniki Felicii RitaSlideWyniki.png|Wynik Rity RupertSlideWyniki.png|Wynik Ruperta SebastianSlideWyniki.png|Wynik Sebastiana TillySlideWyniki.png|Wynik Tilly TsunamiSlideWyniki.png|Wynik Tsunami Plik:Konkurencja_-2.png Pamiętajcie, że screeny wysyłacie do Addison. From outside the Big Brother house it's Mećka Willis. Goodnight. TERMIN ZADANIA - 22:00. Możecie przesyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do 22:00. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach